<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Brothers Now Enemies by JellicleCat10SG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324658">Once Brothers Now Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleCat10SG/pseuds/JellicleCat10SG'>JellicleCat10SG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson: The Splinter Cell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Assassination, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Head Injury, Hurt Percy, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Prelude, Setup, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Splinter Cell AU, Torture, Violence, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleCat10SG/pseuds/JellicleCat10SG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson, The First Splinter Cell has uncovered that an old ally gone rogue has returned seemingly from the dead. Fighting his inner demons, trying to protect American freedoms and just trying to do his job, Can Percy bring a stop to it before his old friend threatens to upend everything him and Third Echelon have worked so hard to build.</p><p>Splinter Cell Alternate Universe Series</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson: The Splinter Cell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Operation Codex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This series will feature violence, blood, injuries and death so if that isn't your thing then this aint for you sorry</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Objective: Retrieval and Extraction<br/>Target: Intelligence on REDACTED<br/>Coordinator: Athena<br/>Field Operatives: Poseidon &amp; Jupiter<br/>Mission Location: REDACTED, Washington D.C.<br/>Mission Commencement: 2300 hours</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: i obviously dont own any of these characters they are owned by Rick Riordan. I am merely putting his characters into an epic Splinter cell sandbox</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2300 hours: </p>
<p>A lone guard makes his way along a bleak dark corridor on his nightly patrol. Thinking of regrets and wasted opportunities, he had only been hired as midnight security for a week and he’d already become bored out of his mind.</p>
<p>Despite seemingly being a renown military contractor the company that owned this building did little to outright show it with its bleak standard office decor. The guard pondered why they mixed basic cubicles and glass conference rooms with highly secure entrances and state of the art security scanners. It seemed odd, nobody would be stupid enough to try and break into such a place.</p>
<p>The guard came to a halt physically and mentally as he paused before a window on the 3rd floor and gazed out to the bustling street below. Washington DC was a city he had come to love despite its traffic jams being atrocious. After spending a few moments admiring the passers-by he decided to resume patrol. He was just about to turn around when he caught something in the reflection of the window that both confused him immensely and yet sent chills down his spine</p>
<p>Three glowing green circles reflected close behind him over his right shoulder just about level with his eye height.</p>
<p>In his shock and confusion, he wasn’t prepared for the impact that he felt on the back of his skull. As he fell forward onto the ground, his vision rapidly turning to black he swore he heard footsteps retreating away. But before he could even think he collapsed to the ground and felt no more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiar ping of Annabeth connecting to my comm piece rang in my ear as I cautiously strode my way down the now empty corridor.</p>
<p>“Poseidon was that really necessary?” She curtly stated in a tone quite familiar to me. She didn't even try to hide that she was exasperated with me, I rolled my eyes and kept making my way down the corridor with my karambit in hand. A crude weapon I know, but it had become quite useful ever since I picked it up during my first operation in Turkey many years ago.</p>
<p>“He was a potential threat Athena, plus I have to double back here for extraction anyway, ensuring he was neutralised was the obvious choice to make. I thought you’d be pleased” I replied, making sure to keep my voice quiet but level. No need to give my position away over something as pointless as Annabeth being her usual grumpy self.</p>
<p>I could feel her voice rise with indignation before she even spoke “Have you forgotten one of our key operating principles”. I sighed, oh here we go again.</p>
<p>“The choice between leav-</p>
<p>-ing a witness or a corpse is no choice at all” I cut in as i rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am well aware, he will wake up after I’m long gone now, please leave me to do what I came here to do, OR have you forgotten I’m a Third Echelon operative” I affirmed before reaching up and with a tap of my finger our line was cut, quickly switching over to comms connected to Jason in case he needed assistance. The thought made me almost laugh the man could handle himself just fine on his own, we certainly both could we weren’t Gen-1 Splinter Cells for nothing.</p>
<p>We had been inside for merely half an hour and by the time he reached the server room I should be in sight of the head honchos office. I only had 2 more corridors to go down. Turning right I noticed a lone pudgy man making his way to me and luckily his flashlight and the darkness of the corridor kept me hidden. Just to be safe I crouched down then leapt up to the ceiling. Wrapping my arms around a thick pipe and holding on for dear life, it kept me just above the guards bald and round head out of sight as he passed. I held my breath and as he rounded a corner further down, I dropped down and sighed.</p>
<p>In most cases the man would’ve been as I turned the corner before he even spotted me, Third Echelon preferred a quick sweep method of leaving many a body to find in the morning after operatives had been long gone from areas of operation. But Chiron’s instructions had been very clear.</p>
<p>'If they get wind of our presence by any means the backers will know we are on to them. Whoever they are, they cannot be allowed to be made aware we have compromised them, so leave no evidence of our presence.</p>
<p> I distinctly remember him directing his gaze at me with a raised eyebrow as he said it. Though I can’t guess as to why. I stood outside the office of Henzano Belgra, the leader of the Coro Corporation, the most notorious weapons contractor in Washington. They provided defence for the rich and powerful alongside aiding in US military affairs and were made up of highly trained former US soldiers. Nasty dudes in my opinion they probably didn’t even like the colour blue, my mother would be horrified.</p>
<p>Now what the US government doesn’t know or at least MOST of the US’s government doesn’t know was that Third Echelon had discovered ties between the Coro Corporation and a known Terrorist Cell, The Romanus Legion. A budget middle eastern version of the ancient Roman Empire. Led by some skinny blonde with a teddy bear addiction who called himself Octavian. I still can’t forget that video we found of him stabbing a poor teddy bear to death in the middle of the desert. Honestly, I felt bad for the bears.</p>
<p>I picked the lock easily and disabled the office's security systems within seconds and swept my gaze over the small space. was that... was that a cactus? Who keeps a decent-sized cactus on their desk in Washington? I shrugged baffled and pushed the office chair out the way as I accessed the main computer.</p>
<p>I had a nagging feeling that this was too easy. The info found on this computer private systems would allow us to discover who brokered the deal between the Romanus Legion and the Coro Corporation. So far, they’d evaded Third Echelon and all its efforts to find them which by no means was an easy feat. So, the fact that I could just stroll in here and do this didn’t sit right with me. If it was me, I certainly wouldn’t leave a few budget security guards posted to keep this or any information about the private dealings of this Corporation.</p>
<p>Simultaneously I inserted an encrypted Third Echelon drive and reached up to turn on my communicator as the download began.</p>
<p>“Athena, a status update on Jupiter?”</p>
<p>“Jupiter has entered the server room with minimal resistance and has already begun transferring the data” she replied quickly</p>
<p>“I won’t lie and say I don’t have a bad feeling about all this” I mentioned and checked to see the download at 67%.</p>
<p>“Your paranoid Poseidon so far the sensors haven’t detected either of you."</p>
<p>“The only guards around are on other floors and Leo is waiting outside for extraction, so far you’re in the clear” she reassured despite our previous bickering</p>
<p>A beep alerted me to the download being completed and I looked down to see the files open with several folders containing who knows what. I was just about to pull the USB out and make my way for extraction when I saw a file titled “Kronos” I had heard that name before, but I couldn’t recall where, I had the urge to open it so me being me I did.</p>
<p>“Downloads are done Athena I’ll be making my way to extraction soon” I half-heartedly said as the files loaded.</p>
<p>“See anything of interest we can use before you make your way back?”</p>
<p>The folder opened displaying several documents to be opened but what caught my attention was a digital photo saved inside the folder, I opened it and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>No. It couldn’t be... I zoomed in and enhanced the image, but it only helped solidify what I was seeing, the image displayed Octavian and Henzano shaking hands in the desert sun and stood between them was Luke Castellan.</p>
<p>My old friend, besides Jason and myself he was the only other Gen-1 Splinter Cell, the 3 of us had been unstoppable and the best of the best... we had been brothers. Until he turned rogue... betrayed everything I stood for, everything WE stood and fought for and I distinctly remember cutting his eye with my karambit and kicking him off a skyscraper in Dubai.</p>
<p>“Oh, my gods, Annabeth... you won’t believe this,” I mumbled in shock</p>
<p>“Poseidon stick to code names during operations, either way, what is it? is it brokers identity?”</p>
<p>“He’s supposed to be dead, how did he... Annabeth the broker's identity it’s...” as I went to say his name, I saw a glint out of the corner of my eye and looked up to see the pillar outside the office looking thicker and glowing on one side. I halted in my speech and stepped around the desk to get closer, and my eyes widened when I noticed the ticking red timer displaying 0:02 on several sets of explosive charges</p>
<p>Time slowed and I thought to myself ‘oh shit’ just as the explosion went off, throwing me back hard into the wall, shattering the glass of the windows and destroying the pillar holding up the floor above, as pain radiated across my entire back, I saw the roof slowly collapsing as alarms began to blare and in a split-second decision I dove for the computer. Pulling out the drive shoving it in my secure breast pocket as I stumbled to the door barely jumping out of the office before its roof caved in behind me.</p>
<p>I pushed through the discomfort as I lifted my hand and tapped on the comm</p>
<p>“Operation compromised; I repeat Operation compromised. Evac advised!” I yelled hoping Annabeth could hear me over the sirens and rumblings of the building.</p>
<p>Just as I took a step to move another explosion rattled off from the left side that sent debris and myself flying through the air up and over a desk sailing through an outside window, smashing me through said window as I rolled out onto the glass cover outside, rain-splattered onto my face in drops as my back and sides ached, my head spun as I turned and tried to sit up careful of the ledge next to me.</p>
<p>“Pose...n, do y-u ..py?, Pe-cy?!, come in!” Annabeth’s voice seemed to grow more frantic as she went on and I unsurprisingly couldn’t hear for shit over my ears ringing.</p>
<p>“Pack-ge secur-d extraction need-d” I grounded out through my teeth as I clenched my jaw. I’d definitely broken a rib and my back wasn’t in good shape, I looked down and noticed I had a glass shard in my side.</p>
<p>“Just perfect how can this get any worse”</p>
<p>Future Percy here’s a Tip: don’t say that sentence Ever again.</p>
<p>The glass cover was not built to carry a fully grown adult man in combat stealth gear and it showed as it cracked and broke out from under me. The air whooshed out of my lungs as I fell and despite it being a short distance to the cover of the floor below. I still swore out loud when my side connected with the plastic and managed to croak out another curse as I rolled off and landed down onto the pavement.</p>
<p>My vision swam and my ears rang with the sounds of sirens and left-over ringing from the explosions. I was screwed and I could make out footsteps running towards me, I wasn’t going to go out like this so I got into a crouch but before I could swing, I toppled forwards.</p>
<p>“Woah perce it’s me, Jay. I got ya, buddy. Gods what the hell happened one minute I finish extracting the server data the next the room shakes, and explosions are going off.”</p>
<p>“Perce?” He pulled me back and looked at me I half blearily recognised his eyes widening in.. was that shock? Worry? Or panic? Maybe all 3? As he looked me over, I must’ve had something in my hair.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, don’t worry bud Leo’s just around the corner I’ll get you out of here” he picked me up and stood up making his way over to the road carrying me bride style. I was barely understanding what was going on or where I was, but I still managed to be slightly embarrassed. I also knew I had to tell Jason before I passed out about Luke.</p>
<p>“Jay” I barely groaned out his name and grabbed his vest. But he was too focused, so I grabbed harder and yanked his vest. He looked down at me with a questioning gaze.</p>
<p>“You need to grrghh”, my back ached but I continued. “Jay, you need to listen to me the broker..” I barely got out.</p>
<p>“You can tell me and the team what intel you discovered when we get back, here’s Leo.” He said with authority as he ripped open the vans sliding door and lowered me inside, being careful of my battered body.</p>
<p>With the last of my energy and strength, I pulled myself up and grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt as he tried to leave the van.</p>
<p>“NO JASON.. listen”, he turned to gaze at me with apprehension.</p>
<p>“the broker it’s.. it’s Luke, he’s alive.. he’s alive.” My vision started getting black around the edges, so I almost missed Jason and Leo staring at me with shock in their eyes.</p>
<p>“What?! Perce are you sure? you and Annabeth told us he was dead, you said he fell from the top of a skyscraper... I don’t think that’s survivable... he trailed off seeing the seriousness in my slitted eyes.</p>
<p>“It was him, no doubt check... proof in my breast pocket” I groaned out as the black in my vision overcame me and I fell backwards onto the cushioned seat, the pain didn’t stop, and it seemed to only grow in its crescendo and intensity. The pain became unbearable and as I laid their bruised, battered and bleeding out slowly in the back of the van. I felt dark rest overcome me, the sounds around me being the last sense to leave me as I drifted off into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>“Percy? Perce? Hey buddy stay with me”</p>
<p>“Pe-ce!!”</p>
<p>“Val-ez Dr-ve!!</p>
<p>“P-RCY!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not the best at writing so all feedback appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Operation Tropic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Objective: Infiltration, Interrogation and Elimination<br/>Target: Castilo Garoba [Known Drug Lord]<br/>Field Operatives: Poseidon &amp; Hades<br/>Overwatch: Mars<br/>Location Las Tunas, Cuba<br/>Mission Commencement: 2100 hours</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 month after Operation Codex<br/>2100 hours:</p>
<p>The rain poured down as if the gods themselves had all come together just to bawl their eyes out, right onto my head. In all my years I’ve never been as drenched as I am now. I looked outward at the moderately sized complex that resided below the cliff I stood upon, it looked like your typical drug lord den. Big fancy house, surrounded by thick uncut hedges and stone pathways leading to 4 garages. All filled with the fanciest sports cars available, I could practically smell the drugs being transported in and out of this place from up here, it reeked combining with the Cuban humidity. Man i missed New York, mostly cause of my mum and her blue cookies but also cause i wasn't a fan of Cuba.</p>
<p>I’m just hoping none of this blows up in my face (ha pun intended). My shoulder still ached from my last field outing. That one was a doozy, Mentally and physically. I’d had my mind blown that somehow Luke fucking Castellan was in fact alive, the bastard had the audacity to then blown me up physically too. Thankfully Jason got me out of there and Will our team medic spent the next month hassling me about my health. I still held a grudge due to the 2 weeks of bed rest I was forced to suffer because the medical wing was under Will’s tyrannical rule.</p>
<p>Stretching my shoulder, I could still feel an ache, though thankfully my ribs and legs had mostly healed leaving me ready and waiting for a lead on Castellan's movements. Now that we knew who had brokered the deal between the Romanus Legion and the Coro Corporation it was easier to track their movements and through that get a better understanding of Luke’s plans. Oh, wait sorry I meant Kronos’s plans. Cause he had to go and give himself an edgy villain name alongside stabbing me (literally) and the team in the back. </p>
<p>Chiron and Annabeth had tracked Kronos discovering he had made contact with this complex and its owner here in Cuba. I hope Castillo Garoba is ready cause he is going to have one wild night.<br/>My thoughts drifted to Annabeth, ever since I discovered that Luke was alive, she had put out all the stops to ignore me. Even when I passed her on my way to grab my gear for this operation, she just kept her scowled gaze to the floor. Despite our tension-filled relationship ill happily admit she is the scariest person I have ever met. Our relationship... was weird and confusing... Once upon a time, you could’ve called us almost best friends but that was before. </p>
<p>Before Lukes betrayal. Before Dubai. </p>
<p>I exhale and lower my head just thinking about it. The choice I made in Dubai that she still holds against me to this day. She always had a soft spot for Luke, always had hoped the man she considered a brother could be redeemed. No matter what I tried to say she still blames me and now my actions have come back to haunt us both. </p>
<p>She's the only other person who knows the truth of what happened that day. I wouldn’t be surprised if her grudge against me has resurfaced, I can't say I blame her. If so, it’s not the only thing that’s resurfaced the nightmares have returned. Its been a long time since I had them but for a month now I'm consumed by the screams in my sleep,  the images of what happened that fateful day flashes before my eyes as I wake.</p>
<p>Even now all I could hear and see was those damn voices, my mind’s eye showing me images that echoed endlessly around me fading in and out of the thunder and the pouring rain. Reminding me of the day it all went wrong, reminding me of my failure.</p>
<p>“WE WERE BROTHERS!!!”</p>
<p>The harsh desert wind blowing dust and sand on my face</p>
<p>“LIAR, ALL YOU SPEAK ARE LIES!!”</p>
<p>The sand crinkling in the corners of my eyes disrupting my vision</p>
<p>“NOOOOOOO!!”</p>
<p>The anger and heartbreak in my voice as I confronted him</p>
<p>“THIS IS MADNESS!!”</p>
<p>The chaos that soon followed that haunts me to this day</p>
<p>“JAACKSOONNN!!”</p>
<p>The echoes of my name, as he screamed at me in what could only be described as hatred.</p>
<p>“Jackson”<br/>“Jackson!”</p>
<p>A hand on my shoulder brought me back to my cold Cuban reality. I turned my head to see Frank standing beside me, he’d be providing Overwatch and sniper support from the cliff while Nico and I went in and completed our mission objectives.</p>
<p>“You good man? Looked like you zoned out” Frank asked with a tilt of his head. He often reminded me of a teddy bear, though I’d never tell the man that because he had the best aim I’d ever seen, he was most likely the best shot in the United States Arsenal. No need to make him mad and lose my head.</p>
<p>“Yea... yea umm just getting ready is all, first op since Washington you know?” I replied deciding to keep my thoughts to myself. No need to burden anyone else, especially just as we’re about to head into an operation.<br/>“Man, you’ll be fine, I doubt there are any secret explosives this time and hey I’m going to be watching your asses. Plus, you’ve done missions like this before its gonna be a piece of pie. </p>
<p>“Piece of pie? don't you mean a piece of cake?” I turned to him confused.</p>
<p>“Nope the wife says cakes bad for my glutes" he nodded with a small smile<br/>I smiled, remembering franks wife and her bubbly personality the last time we met.<br/>"How is Hazel?" I asked <br/>"She misses being in the field but loves running our training centre, she also misses you" Frank replied with a raised eyebrow at the end.</p>
<p>"I'll have to stop by next time we're back at HQ, I've missed her too," I said turning back to gaze at the compound below </p>
<p>"Loosen up man this should be simple for a man of your skill, and Nico’s going to be there and we both know how he just fades into the shadows." Frank hit me softly on the shoulder as he spoke, in a small attempt to lessen my obvious nerves</p>
<p>Speaking of Nico, the man decided to make his way to my other side, making me jump. That kid knew how to sneak up on you, his multi-vision goggles glowed a dark red in the stormy night. He may have been shorter than me by half a head, but nobody moves as Nico Di Angelo did. There was a reason Hades was one of Third Echelons most feared operatives, he could be in and out of heavily guarded bases without being seen by a single enemy combatant in under an hour.</p>
<p>He preferred to keep to himself the only time ever seemed to open up was when he was in the medical wing which I could never figure out the reason why. Maybe this is why Annabeth calls me oblivious</p>
<p>So I wasn't surprised when he turned his head toward me in silent acknowledgement. face obscured by the same combat face masks we all wore. All three of us were covered head to toe in our Mark 5 Tactical Suits. At least I think they were Mark 5s Leo was always upgrading and updating them so I could never keep up with what version he was on. Though I didn’t mind as long as he kept adding in new features that benefited me and the team. To any onlookers, we would appear as three men dressed in fancy looking swimsuits with glowing hats standing in the rain brooding over a cliff. </p>
<p>The thought made me smile under my mask, they wouldn’t realise these adapted swimsuits protected us from the elements, keeping operatives both warm and cold depending on the location’s natural temperature, while also being interwoven with layers of Kevlar and Gore-tex. It Wouldn't stop a bullet if a gun was pointed into my gut but from across a courtyard? This tactical swimsuit would absorb the impact and leave me with a broken rib or two but very much alive.</p>
<p>“I’m all set, both of you do your final checks. I'm going to go set up my rifle” Said Frank as he lowered his arm off my shoulder and walked back towards our vehicle.</p>
<p>“How is it fair Frank that you get to sit under a nice cosy tarp while I and little death breath have to trudge around in the rain?” I said offhandedly in franks direction.</p>
<p>"My breath doesn't smell bad" I heard Nico grumble but saw him still check out of the corner of my eye.</p>
<p> I heard Frank chuckle as I did my final checks. My gear was all on and functioning optimally. Our comm link was enabled and up and running. My weapons were all loaded, and I had spare mags taped to my person. My karambit was in its holster and my shoelaces were tied. Yep, I was ready to go.</p>
<p>“Do we know where in the complex he is?” I turned to Nico as I put away my pistol. He looked pensive and raised his hand. Thank god for our connected comms cause the rain was starting to pick up its intensity and I don’t doubt it masked up our voices.</p>
<p>“Considering the time? He’s most likely in his bedroom but we have no way of confirming it, we will know more once we breach the main house, maybe he’s like you and sleeps with a blue teddy bear”<br/>“Hey! I told you that in confidence” I said with forced annoyance but rolled my eyes all the same. Despite his dark and brooding personality Nico was someone reliable who cut straight to the chase.</p>
<p> “So, we converge together in the bedroom? from the back veranda, if it’s guarded, we know he’s in there and then we can lock him in with us and interrogate him, in and out. Easy peasy.”</p>
<p>“Well, you're coming from the west and I’m coming from the east of the complex. The bedroom is in the main house to the north. So, we meet up around the back? On the far north entrance, clear and sweep the house together. he affirmed but scowled as he turned to me<br/>“Remember Chiron’s directive is in place” </p>
<p>I frowned as I put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry Nico I know you prefer to leave them all untouched, but he was very clear on no witnesses being left, if you spot anyone or if you believe they’ll compromise us you have got to eliminate them.”</p>
<p>He sighed shrugged my hand off and looked away. I felt bad he was always softer than the rest of us despite the outward dark loner vibes he tried to present. Always seeming too good for the ambiguity that surrounded the work we did. “It’s showtime” he mumbled as he turned and walked away.</p>
<p>I took one last look at the stormy dark sky and took a deep breath. “Yea it’s showtime.” I turned, walked up to them both giving them individual pats on the back and made my way down the cliff towards the western wall.</p>
<p>Time to get to work.</p>
<p>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</p>
<p>I dropped onto the other side of the wall with a roll and took a quick survey of my surroundings. 2 guards stood together 20 metres in front of me, another stood above facing away on a balcony of the western guest house. I stepped back flat against the wall and began moving to my right keeping myself in the shadows, I reached up and enabled my goggles night vision option. Suddenly the compound in front of me was bathed in a green hue I was all too familiar with. It enabled me to spot several more targets to the east patrolling around a tennis court. What is it with every bad guy compound needing to have a tennis court?</p>
<p>As I came to a more enclosed section of the outer compound, I detached myself from the wall and began creeping through the shadows, I was approaching a large winding veranda with several open rooms situated just off the well-cut ground, connected by large walls and hedges that connected to a generator room and several gardening/maintenance sheds. I slipped between a hole in the fence between two of the sheds and came face to face.. well face to back technically with an armed guard.</p>
<p>Going through this gap would cut my travel time to the main house by 2 minutes, valuable time that couldn't be wasted. I debated how I should take him out in my head, deciding on a less gruesome approach. I pulled out my silenced five-seven pistol slowly crouch walking till I was right behind the guy.<br/>I stood up, whipped my hand around his head and held it tightly against his mouth to muffle any shouts for help, pushed my five-seven into his back and fired 3 rounds that would go unheard due to the unending rain, his thick body and my silencer. I felt him begin to slump and fall forwards due to the impact of the three bullets, so I quickly pulled and dragged him back to the end of the alley and knelt his body down out of sight.</p>
<p>I had long gotten past any emotion in the act of killing, well in killing those who did wrong at least. I wouldn't kill an innocent without the direst of circumstances, but anyone inside this compound? I held no sympathy for any of them. The drugs that went in and out of here caused damages to local populations with mass overdoses, ruining lives and families all across the country. Despite my failure in Washington this op had made me start to feel like an operative again, using my skills and quick thinking to succeed always gave me a rush.</p>
<p>I holstered my pistol and made my way to the entrance of the alley. The guard had been watching over the northwestern pathway that led along the side of the house to the back gardens. I needed to head down it to get to my rendezvous with Nico but there were way too many men in the way. I counted 5 men and a sleeping dog between me and the side of the house. I had to make a distraction or find another way through. I looked up seeing several handholds on the shed to my left and an idea began to form in my head.</p>
<p>I leapt up the wall climbing up onto its roof, allowing myself a vantage point. I whipped out a dart gun I kept on hand and aimed it at the dog a little way off below me. Now don't get me wrong I love cute dogs as much as the next guy. But that puppy would rip me a new one if he got the chance. </p>
<p>Adjusting my aim due to the rain I fired and watched with my sonar vision-enabled as the dart flew into the dog’s neck, effectively knocking the pooch out for the next few hours. I may be a killer and a good one at that, but dogs didn't get a say in who they were owned by. I certainly wasn't going to kill one. These men on the other hand, on second glance I could see that only 3 were armed and looking around I noticed we were isolated in this section of the compound, they'd be easy enough.</p>
<p>From this vantage point, I could spot a dark figure wafting through the shadows being lucky to recognise him only due to my night vision. Nobody else would be aware of his presence as he darted past groups of men managing to flip them off as he went. Turning back to the task at hand I unholstered my pistol and crawled to the edge of the roof and leaned over. Spotting a man that heavily resembled my old disgusting stepfather smelly Gabe. Dropping quickly from the roof onto an unsuspecting guard Mario style. I quickly disarmed and stabbed him in the chest, as he dropped to the floor. I quickly but quietly strode forward and aimed my barrel at two men sitting across from each other conversing about architecture?</p>
<p>God Annabeth probably would have joined them if given the chance. Before they could even register my presence, I fired a single round into both their heads causing them to forcefully slump over in their chairs. I made my way past the sleeping dog giving him a little pat and scratch on the head as I went. The cute thing reminded me of Mrs O'Leary, my family dog. The final two guards in the vicinity were separated with one bent over inspecting the grass and the other was combing his hair. In the rain? Seriously? He looked like George Clooney but like a more budget version.</p>
<p>I got over my shock pretty quickly as he looked up and I clocked his eyes widening and mouth opening to shout. But before he could utter a sound, I had thrown my karambit and pierced his neck. I sighed and looked slightly away as I walked towards him. Not a nice way to go, but the mission comes first. As he slumped to the ground glancing rapidly between me and his unsuspecting buddy, I noticed the fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>I often wondered about those I killed who managed to see me even for just a second in their last moments. Did they see the reaper? Did they know death was here for them, that Thanatos himself was ready just hovering above their heads? I had often been described as an Angel of Death by my fellow agents. I guess picturing the mental image of me striding up to you in full dark gear, with three glowing rings above my head in the thundering rain and dark cold night was quite a scary sight to behold.<br/>Plus I was adorable as my mum always said despite Annabeth making gagging noises whenever it was pointed out at the base. I went to deal with his buddy before I heard the recognisable ping of a sniper shot coming from his body as it slumped forward.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mars much appreciated, nice shot” I spoke into my comm.<br/>“No worries Perce, you're clear from this end, happy hunting” Frank replied.<br/>I kept walking down the now empty and quiet path alongside the main house, looking in the windows for any sign of Castillo. As I reached the far northwestern corner of the house leading to the gardens, I leapt over the slightly elevated veranda and crouched looking back and forth for any signs of human presence. I heard a creak and raised my pistol only to be met with Nico, leaning casually against the sliding back door of the house.<br/>“You're late”. He stated with humour obvious in his tone.<br/>“Yea by 5 seconds, come on Hades not everyone can move around all wraith-like, I don't know how you manage it” I replied, lowering my gun and making my way towards him.</p>
<p>“Let's get this over with, I'll sweep the left rooms, you sweep the right rooms, converge on the bedroom. From what I can tell the house is empty except for guards at the front hallway,” he informed me while he locks picked the door in practised ease and slid the door open.</p>
<p>We both stepped in getting out our pistols as we began our sweeps, I lost sight of him as I started to sweep the kitchen, dining room, pantry and the study of the house. I noticed several Greek architectural blueprints and documents on Castillo’s desk. My thoughts drifted to Annabeth once again as I made my way through several other rooms. She always got lost in her ramblings on her favourite architects and the buildings they helped create. I remember an argument we had before our falling out, still to this day I'm confused why a buttress has nothing to do with butts. I smiled a little remembering how passionate she got when she started talking on the subject. I'd never met someone so happy to talk about their passions in my life.</p>
<p>The growing hum of music invaded my thoughts causing me to snap my attention back to the task at hand. The hallway converged on a double door and I noticed Hades making his way from the other side, we stacked up on the door and with a nod breached it at the same time, me kicking the door in as he marched in with me close on his tail. I heard the tell-tale sound of a suppressed gunshot and the floor reverberated as a body slumped to the ground just as I rounded the corner into the room, I quickly fired two shots, one aimed at the light above and the second into a guard raising his gun from the far side of the room. Castillo looked stunned, caught in his pyjamas with a candle in hand and stood before us in shock.</p>
<p>“Mr Castillo, we need to speak to you,” I said, Nico had his gun raised to the man’s head and I turned to lock the door making sure to block the door with a chair. I turned around the room shrouded in darkness with the only light coming from the dimly lit candle in Castillo’s hand, the green hue of my goggles and the blood-red hue from Nico’s.<br/>I strode forward grabbing Castillo by the shirt looking him in his illuminated eye. Raising my hand to my comm, I spoke.<br/>“Mars, this is Poseidon. Target secure, beginning interrogation.”<br/>“Copy, Poseidon. I've got a view of the house; I'll keep you both posted” Franks deep voice hummed in my ear.<br/>“Señor, lo siento pero me tiene confundido, por favor le pido que salga de mi casa antes de llamar a mis guardias!” Castillo spoke in a hushed but urgent tone.</p>
<p>“Cut the crap Castillo we know you speak fluent English, and your guards are dead so if you don't want to join them, you’re going to tell us everything you know about Kronos. What's your connection?” I affirmed.<br/>His face transformed into one of anger as he spat in my face. “American pig, you won't get anything from me.</p>
<p>I turned to Nico with a raised eyebrow and an eye roll as if to say -this guy has no idea- looking back to Castillo I pulled out my karambit, span it in my hand and then shoved it into his left knee. Grabbing him and shoving him into the nearest wall.<br/>He crumbled to the ground and as I approached, he raised his hands. “WAIT! Wait!” I stopped standing above him fist curled and karambit in hand.<br/>“Kronos was seeking me and my men's assistance, he offered money! Lots of money! To help him find what he was looking for”<br/>I roughly picked him up and pushed him across the room, asking. “What was he looking for?” I glanced over to Hades who was standing with his arms crossed leaning next to the bedroom door.</p>
<p>“A GIRL!” he was looking for a girl, a scientist! she lived here in Cuba, said he wanted us to find her and transport her to a designated location overseas.</p>
<p>“What girl? Where was she? where did you take her?” I emphasised my impatience by digging my knife slightly into his right shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thalia Grace! her name was Thalia Grace; she was in Havana. I personally shipped her to Mexico myself! god please that's all I know I swear! he told me to not ask questions if I wanted a two million bonus”<br/>Besides her sharing the same last name as my best friend, I felt no recollection of her name. What would Luke want or need a Scientist for? One in Havana of all places. Whatever it was I was certain it wasn't good.<br/>I raised the knife to his neck. “You said designated location? wherein Mexico did you deliver her?”<br/>“He wanted her delivered to the city of Durango, he had a safe house there, the address and all information regarding the exchange are on my computer.” he pointed to his desk. I nodded to Hades who quickly walked over and extracted the data before pocketing it.</p>
<p>I looked back to Castillo the green hue from my goggles displaying his terrified features. “Anything else?”<br/>“No that's it I swear!” he begged. <br/>I sighed, “Then thank you Mr Garoba, for your cooperation.”<br/>I felt a little bad. I'll admit when I saw the relief in his eyes as he relaxed slightly thinking he was going to survive, but.. Chiron gave me my orders.<br/>I quickly slashed my knife forward and slit his throat, turning to walk over to Nico as his body hit the floor.</p>
<p>He nodded his head toward the door and I followed him out as we exited the house and through the northern gardens.<br/>We mostly walked in silence, unafraid of any harm befalling us as we made our way back to Frank and the extraction point both in deep thought.<br/>“What do you think Luke’s been doing with a scientist? If he's willing to pay millions to acquire her it can’t have been good, plus how did he get that kind of money,” he asked as we both vaulted over the compound wall making our way into the humid Cuban jungle.</p>
<p>I was shocked both cause Nico hadn't spoken that many words to me outside of operation directives in a long time and also cause despite the nature of our mission he hadn't talked about Luke before. If I remember correctly he used to idolise me and Luke both, though after everything that happened involving Luke and his deceased sister Bianca I'm not too sure anymore.</p>
<p>I looked up at the stars in thought and replied. “I don't know Nico; I have some ideas but I doubt none of them are good” As we made our way through the trees into the stormy night, I could hear the distant voices and see the imprinted images of that day in Dubai flashing before my mind's eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Respite and Recollection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short rest.</p><p>Some nice recollections.</p><p>Reunions and arguments.</p><p>Yep that bout sums it up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took a while. I wanted to write it shorter but that didnt feel right plus ive been swamped with study for the last couple and upcoming weeks. Sorry for potentially slower updates in future</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate elevators.</p><p>I hate all small confined spaces to be fair. I'm a man of the sea and the sea can not be contained. Small spaces force my mind to start thinking and reflecting. Now I love self reflection as much as the next guy but recently my self deprecation has been running at an all time high. My past failure to notice Luke’s initial treachery. My inability to pull a man I once considered a brother back from the brink. We had spent years operating together, back then the two of us Jason included all operated together. </p><p>Miami.. </p><p>Lisbon.. </p><p>Hobart.. </p><p>So many operations, so many nights of utter trust and faith in one another all thrown away in an instant. Jason took it hard. Being the youngest of the original three he looked up to Luke, saw him as a mentor and someone he could idolise. He never let it show but I could notice the sadness in his eyes whenever the topic of Luke was brought up.  </p><p>I was letting everybody down. They were looking to me for leadership, guidance and strength. Yet I struggled to find those things myself, in myself and others. I sighed and closed my eyes and felt the world fall away as memories of Luke and how his betrayal was revealed all those years ago.. The day everything changed. The day he bombed Third echelon. The hanger as it erupted into a blast of fire and sound.</p><p>“DON'T DO THIS!!” </p><p>Desperation</p><p>“ANNABETH!”</p><p>Panic</p><p>“IT’S ALL CORRUPT, A FACADE AND IM TEARING IT DOWN!”</p><p>Disbelief</p><p>“HOW COULD YOU LUKE!”</p><p>Anger</p><p>“FAMILY, LUKE. YOU PROMISED!”</p><p>Devastation</p><p>The familiar ping of the elevator coming to a stop brought me back into focus. I really needed to see a therapist or something but that required confronting my issues, no thanks. The door in front of me had the third echelon symbol carved into its metal, The talon of an eagle. The talon split in half as the shining doors slid open revealing a large open foyer. Set out before me was a shining black marble floor that I just knew would make my boots squeak. </p><p>At the far end across from the elevator sat a woman I didn’t recognise at the front desk. Behind her was a wide open entrance to the inner corridors and wings of third echelon. With security posted on either side and a barred metal gate being locked in place to ensure well.. Security obviously. </p><p>As I slowly strolled out of the elevator and made my way towards the entrance I rolled my eyes. Nobody would be foolish enough to even try entering this building, without them even knowing about its state of the art security systems. Hell only the highest members of the US government and the NSA knew what went on this building or that third echelon even existed. </p><p>I glanced to my left and gazed out the giant window that took up the entire wall of that side of the foyer. The distant city of New York’s skyline flashed in the night as lightning lit up the sky and heavy rain poured Down and trailed down the huge window. Choosing to situate the third echelon in black site within viewing distance of a far off New York City never seemed like the wisest choice to me, but I’ll admit the views were nice and the woods around the base were open yet dense.</p><p>The security around the property eliminated any chance of intruders alongside the tinted windows, electrified walls and gate on the outer border. Those walls stung. I would know Leo and Annabeth had me be the practice dummy if they worked, I honestly believed I had been fried like chicken for a good 5 seconds.</p><p>I turned my head back as I approached the front desk and noticed the unknown girl was eyeing me like candy. She was attractive and had a certain aura about her but what really drew me was the giant cactus she had sitting on her desk. Alongside other plants and accessories she definitely gave off “nature obsessed” vibes.</p><p>She smiled at me and spoke.<br/>
“Hello Mr Jackson, I was told you’d be arriving soon.”</p><p>“How do you know I’m Mr Jackson? It’s rude to assume you know” I say back with a smirk </p><p>She blushes but quirked an eyebrow and looks me up and down.<br/>
“I was told by Mr Valdez that a and I quote ‘tall rugged dark haired bad boy’ would be coming within the hour sir.”</p><p>I roll my eyes “just call that loser Leo, plus I totally give of innocent and adorable vibes” </p><p>She looked down at a notepad in front of her and her eyebrows furrowed as she said “Also sir mr Valdez also told me you are to report to his.. ‘Techno dance palace?”</p><p>I smiled, if Anyone could turn being a part of a classified black ops organisation fun it was Leo Valdez. </p><p>“Alright, easy enough I was gonna swing by there anyway and please.. umm.” noticing i didn't get her name. </p><p>“Calypso” she handed to me</p><p>“Calypso. Please call me Percy” I held out my hand and she quickly shook it.</p><p>“Maybe I will, anyway go right on through sir.. I mean Percy I’ll open it up for you”</p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>I walked around the desk and watched as the locked gate rose into the ceiling. The guards both turned to salute me as I strolled by and I heard the click of the gate as it fell back down behind me.</p><p>Turning left I made my way down a wide and seemingly unending corridor with several large and small doorways littered along it. The walls were a tint of dark blue that never failed to remind me of my mum and her signature cookies. I sighed and looked down at the ground. I really needed to call her more often.</p><p>I came to a stop as I passed a window on my right and looked down into one of the base's many training rooms. Three tall men in combat gear all stood with their fists raised around a smaller blonde with familiar princess curls..</p><p>Oh. Annabeth. Well this should be.. interesting</p><p>I crossed my arms and looked down to see them move in closer. Annabeth stood stock still but I could tell just by her posture and the positioning of her feet she was poised to strike.</p><p>Now don’t get me wrong I’m an expert in hand to hand combat and there's not many even in Third Echelon that match me. And Annabeth Chase little miss comm link may seem more the strategy tactic type rather than a brawler. But that’s her edge, she’s the smartest in the organisation anyone will admit it and I’ve never seen someone come up with and use such cunning and tactics on the spot.</p><p>Yea these guys were about to get their asses kicked.</p><p>The tallest who i recognised as one of the Stoll brothers approached her and went in for a quick jab. Annabeth ducked and swept out his legs then turned and spun back away from one of the other guys' kicks. She cartwheeled backwards and dodged several punches and attempts to get grappled. She sprinted forward and roundhouse kicked the shortest who I now could tell was Connor Stoll into the padded wall then turned and elbowed chris? In the stomach and pulled Travis into a choke hold.</p><p>Dear god she was so violent and scary.. and kinda hot, it was a shame I was at the top of her hit list. My face fell and I closed my eyes as I reminisced about how things used to be.</p><p>She helped me defeat Ares, a Texan trying to restart the civil war through terrorist and cyber attacks. </p><p>We retrieved data about a new armour polymer being developed titled “Golden Fleece” from an underwater North Korean facility.</p><p>She was even in the field assigned with me and Nico to infiltrate a club called “underworld” and interrogate the ghost king.</p><p>We did a lot together and it’s a shame that it all fell to ruin.. I clenched my fist tight in anger and frustration.</p><p>All because of Luke</p><p>I opened my eyes and calmed by breathing, noticing not much had changed down below on the training mats.</p><p>Chris and Connor were both down and groaning holding their chests and sides with pained and scarred expressions on their faces.</p><p>Travis was backing up with his hands raised in surrender with a look of terror in his eyes. Annabeth approached with the guise of a predator about to pounce and despite not being able to see her face I knew she was smirking.</p><p>She lunged at Travis and he stumbled backwards. She twisted around him before he could blink and locked a hand around his throat. Holding it tight she pulled him backwards and slammed him to the mat WWE style. I hissed that had gotta hurt</p><p>“Ouch” I mumbled</p><p>Travis desperately tried to claw away but Annabeth put a foot on his back and crossed her arms and I finally got a look at her face.</p><p>She had a victorious smile plastered on her face and her eyes were alight with energy and satisfaction. Her face was red and her tied up hair was falling in her eyes but she looked heavenly.</p><p>I groaned and smacked my forehead. Come on Jackson get it together, she hates your guts and with her whole Luke attachment and bossy personality she also irritates the hell outta you. Get a grip.</p><p>I looked down to see her turn and look up at me. Her smile and eyes instantly dimmed and she quickly turned away.</p><p>Right.. time to go </p><p>Taking one last glance at her back and the now injured boys I turned and resumed walking down the corridor. I’d only been watching for a couple minutes and yet people now littered the corridor. Walking in different directions holding clipboards and stacks of paper. </p><p>Some turned to look at me as I passed and gaped. I’m not sure if they were trying to be subtle but it wasn’t working. That guy to my left just pointed at me. Considering I’m the guy who I guess started this whole thing it’s to be expected. Can’t help but want some privacy as I wander the halls though. I walked past an open door to the medical wing where I spotted Will Solace, our head of medical staff chatting and laughing with Nico?</p><p>I stopped and back tracked. Huh, I didn’t know he could laugh like that, and to be honest the thought of what joke would get a man of his dark and edgy nature to laugh is somewhat terrifying. I still don’t understand why he hangs around there so much though. I can never stand the smell of the beds myself, they always like socks and sweat. I shrugged and started to notice some whispers around me</p><p>“That’s Percy Jackson”</p><p>“He’s taller than I imagined”</p><p>“What do you mean he’s taller than you imagined? David, he's here all the time!”</p><p>“Well yea but I’m always stuck with Brad down in Level 3 you know? I’ve never seen him in person”</p><p>“Ye well it’s kinda thanks to him that we have a job. David? David your drooling”</p><p>“Obviously I am Like look at how he’s just standing there like a boss he’s just so awesome”</p><p>“Alright then let’s just say hi and you can tell him that”</p><p>“No don’t you dare he’s like the A lister of this entire facility god that would be so embarrassing” </p><p>I’d had my fun listening in and looked down at my watch. Yeah it’s time to get moving. I turned around and saw the two guys looking at me. The one who looked away quickly and blushed I assumed to be David.</p><p>“Hey David, thanks man you’re pretty awesome yourself.” I said with a wink and started walking again. Catching his wide eyed and awed expression as I went.</p><p>I heard a hushed “oh my god he called me awesome” and a “goddamnit David” behind me but my focus was already changing to the large door at the end of the hallway with flame decor on it.</p><p>The office of Leo Valdez, the head of engineering, tech, systems and innovation was ahead. Calling it an office even was a stretch with it mostly being a greased up workshop. With trinkets and machines laying around.</p><p>I pushed it open and stepped inside</p><p>—————————————————————————————————</p><p>I was greeted with the smell of something burning and noticed Leo was tinkering on something in the far right corner.</p><p>“Leo? What’s that smell man?”</p><p>He turned in his swivel chair and pointed to his enhanced toaster with a screwdriver</p><p>I glanced at It and noticed 4 pieces of bread burnt like charcoal </p><p>“Please tell me you weren’t gonna eat that'' I said as I turned back to him. Noticing his grease covered face, goggles, hair, boots overalls and.. well let's be honest he was just completely covered.</p><p>“Of course not, I'm not an animal.. I just set the setting to high. And got distracted Im working on the FESTUS project”</p><p>I groaned “Leo your FESTUS project seems too out of reality to me.  I doubt it’s possible to create an A.I. we don’t even have flying cars and if you do its gonna turn evil and murder us all.”</p><p>He sighed and shrugged his shoulders but had a smile on his face.</p><p>“Yea yea I’ve heard it all before, now come over here i have something to show you” he said as he swivelled back around.</p><p>I strolled over and stood beside him. Looking down I noticed what looked like a new comm piece was being tinkered with alongside some kind of plating? Was he working on improving our tactical suits?</p><p>He pointed his screwdriver to the comm piece “This is the new comm set i'm working on. With added range and a clearer sound in case you're going through a tunnel and or you are underground, there's a train nearby or during gunfights etc.” he tossed his screwdriver into his other hand and pointed at the piece of plating. </p><p>“This is new armour plating I’ve been working on since Operation Codex. It will add more resistance and strength to your suits so they don’t get blasted to pieces.. at least as much as yours did” he looked solemn. I noticed him twiddling his thumbs and bouncing his leg. He was nervous.</p><p>“It's just extra reassurance you know.. cause we were all really worried about you Percy.. you almost didn’t make it and I mean god Annabeth looked so wor....”</p><p>“Leo it’s okay.” I cut off his rambling and put my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and looked up towards me.</p><p>I smiled gratefully at his and apparently everyone's concern.. The fact it was so bad that Leo had been working on new armour plating for a month was both worrying and heartwarming.</p><p>“I appreciate it, I do. I have full faith it’ll work, as I do with all gear and equipment you provide us. </p><p>Leo beamed at the praise, and I sadly remembered his distinct lack of confidence. </p><p>“Is this everything? Anything else you gotta show me?” I asked, turning around and sweeping the room with my eyes. I was often left in disbelief by the things that could be found in here.</p><p>“No, those two things are it but I do have news.” I turned back and raised my eyebrow </p><p>“Jason and Reyna have landed in Mexico” </p><p>“How long”</p><p>Checking his watch he said “They’ve been on the ground for about 2 hours.” </p><p>“Alright so they should be near the compound?”</p><p>“Yep Franks been in the command centre directing them, he is looking hella stressed”</p><p>I sighed, noticing the stress lines on Leo’s forehead. We were all stressed and overworked but equally desperate to finish the job and put a stop to Luke’s schemes.. whatever they were.</p><p>“Do you know where Chiron is?” I asked, I had been meaning to speak with him about Luke and the Scientist Thalia Grace.</p><p>“Yea he’s on this floor umm I think he’s in the next wing, he’s got a meeting with Frank  soon so you can probably catch him beforehand.” </p><p>Considering their both very busy I internally agreed catching him beforehand would be best.</p><p>“Thanks man I’ll catch ya later” I said as I started to walk backwards.</p><p>“Percy just use my secret door, it’ll take you to the next wing without having to walk all the way around.”</p><p>“You have a secret door?… oh wait I forgot who i'm talking to of course you do.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and leant down to hit a button under his desk. A door popped open across the room on the opposite side of the door that I came in from. It led into another corridor. </p><p>I whistled “that is so cool man” I gave him a high five and wave as I exited. The door made a clicking sound behind me.</p><p>I noticed a figure in a patch of shadow down the corridor, they were on the phone and appeared agitated. I decided to approach and as I got closer it became clearer who it was and what they were saying.</p><p>“No that isn’t what we agreed.. I KNOW that, but we can’t risk it.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea how delicate the situation is?”</p><p>“Let me do MY job and you stick to yours hmm? Good day”</p><p>Chiron hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket… he reached up and pinched his nose and sighed deeply. Looking up when he heard my footfalls and his expression shifted into one of calm.. a mask if I'd ever seen one but to be fair who in this place didn’t hide behind one.</p><p>“You alright Chiron? Mr D giving you trouble still.”</p><p>He turned slightly as he spoke “My boy have I ever told you how difficult it is having him for a boss..”</p><p>I smirked.</p><p>“Over the time we’ve been working together? Yes quite a lot”</p><p>“Well my boy this is another one of those times.. Walk with me?” </p><p>I nodded and we fell into step by each others side. His smaller and older frame In stark contrast to my tall and strong physical presence. We had known each other for years. He’d hardly aged from the day we met, though his eyes got dimmer as the years went on and he always was arguing on the phone. We walked mostly in silence seemingly comfortable in the quiet of the hallway. </p><p>“Do you regret it Percy?”</p><p>I turned to him, he was looking forward with an inquisitive shining in his eyes.</p><p>“Regret what sir?”</p><p>“Accepting my offer to be a part of all this” he said twirling his hand in the air in front of us.</p><p>I paused and thought about it. About the darkness of the job, the violence, death and how it often left me questioning it all. But on the other side I was alone before. Sure I had my family in mum, Estelle and Paul. But… Third Echelon has given me a new family. Jason, Frank, Nico, Chiron, Leo, Annabeth…</p><p>For all the bad, there's a lot of good too. I just have to be willing to look. I smile.</p><p>“No, not at all” I say as clearly as I can.</p><p>“I wish… things had gone differently,” he says with a look of melancholy on his face.</p><p>“Luke wasn’t your fault sir”</p><p>“Maybe.. Maybe not. My boy I.. have made choices I thought best for the world and I admit I ponder the cost” he said in a tone one could only describe as regret.</p><p>I turned my head to face down the corridor that was coming to an end in a couple of metres. I could feel myself being pulled into the memories of some good times.</p><p>Remembering How things used to be.. Before. </p><p> =============<br/>
Lisbon Years ago…</p><p>“PERCY DUCK!” Came a scream from my left and being the self preservation lover I am I ducked.</p><p>A knife went flying over my head from behind me, sailing past where my back had just been. I spun and fired 3 shots into the man standing behind me and sighed in relief. I noticed Luke and Jason approaching me in their fancy mafia esque suits.</p><p>“You really need to pay more attention to your surroundings man” Luke said as he held out his hand to me.</p><p>“Why would I need to do that when I got you watching my ass all the time?” I replied with a smile as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. </p><p>“Thanks by the way.” Honestly without that call out I would’ve been down a very nice spine.</p><p>“No worries Perce, me and Sparky here have got your back” he said as he elbowed Jason in the shoulder. Jason grunted and flicked Luke on the head. But he had a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Goddamnit Luke I said only Pipes could call me that” Jason said in exaggerated indignation.</p><p>Luke laughed, something quite uncommon in recent months. “Alright, Alright. Wouldn’t want to piss off the princess would I? She’s quite dangerous”. He said with mirth.</p><p>My comm buzzed in my ear.</p><p>“Boys this is cute and all, like really I’m loving the cute three-way couple goals we have going on here, but the target is getting away” said Annabeth. Her voice sounded off in all our comms. Her tone sounded irritated but I could tell she was smiling too.</p><p>“No worries Bethy me and the boys have got this.” Luke said motioning to the door as he picked up the knife on the ground.</p><p>“DON'T call me Bethy” she snapped.</p><p>“Yea Yea sure, don’t worry we got this” Him and Jason made their way to the door before he turned back with a smile and twinkle in his eye.</p><p>“You coming buddy?”</p><p>I smiled and shook my head. We did not act like operatives at all. I was pretty sure that laughter and smiles did not go hand in hand with black ops missions.</p><p>“Yea yea, I’m coming, wait up” I said as I jogged to catch up to their retreating forms. Off to save the world once more I guess.</p><p> </p><p> =============<br/>
Present Day: </p><p>Yea… Good times.</p><p>The quiet and dark hallway was in starting contrast to the rose tinted memories in my mind. Despite everything that happened I looked back on nice moments like that fondly.. at least a little. We had truly been family then. Luke and Annabeth had been the dynamic duo. Although not related in blood they had been closer than most of us. I always respected how he looked after her, especially when she struggled at first to find a correct place in the organisation.</p><p>I sighed and turned to Chiron who also seemed to be trapped in thought. The light from the upcoming exit to the corridor was refreshing. Another corridor ran corresponding at the end like a T. To the left was the command centre and on the right was the cafeteria. As we went to turn and walk down the left corridor a small blonde blur slammed into my chest at fast speeds nearly sending me to the ground.</p><p>I flung out my arms in hopes of steadying whoever had just decided to ram into me. Their face smacking into my solid chest as they tripped. After standing in an awkward silence for two seconds they jumped back and I finally got a look at their face. I recognised them instantly, I could tell the owner of those cloudy grey eyes anywhere.. how had I failed to notice her princess curls.</p><p>“Annabeth” I said in shock raising my eyebrows and with a startle I realised I had my hands tightly gripping her shoulders so I stepped back and let go.</p><p>She looked sweaty and her curls were all over the place tied into a ponytail. Her gym gear was still on but she had put on a jacket and swapped her gym shorts for sweats.</p><p> “Percy” she said with shock and embarrassment. I could see it reflected in her gaze and her slightly flushed cheeks. </p><p>We stood staring at each other in an awkward silence.. we hadn’t spoken properly in months. Which was more her ignoring me and me not knowing how to talk to her but still. </p><p>A cough came from my side and we both turned to see Chiron smiling with mirth. God damnit. </p><p>“I have to take a phone call, I trust you both to catch up while I’m just down the corridor. Once I’m done i’ll come fetch you both an update should be coming in soon from Jason.” He started with a raised eyebrow. Turning and pulling his phone out his voice faded as I turned back to Annabeth.</p><p>Right… catch up. With the girl who used to be sorta subtle flirty with me and sorta best friends with me. </p><p>Who had a sorta but not brother she adored, who went bad.. tried to kill us. </p><p>Right… the one I kicked off a skyscraper </p><p>Right… catch up. Easy peasy.</p><p>“So… um how are you today?” I winced, god that was just plain awful. What next Jackson? Gonna ask her about the weather or last night's baseball game? </p><p>I could see the awkwardness reflected all over her face.</p><p>“Umm yea I’m good.. just been training and trying to get a grasp of what this scientist is involved with” she looked down in thought. Figures, she always didn’t like an unsolved puzzle.</p><p>“I saw.. g-good form.” I coughed to clear my throat. Stuttering really? “Connor, Travis and Chris looked like they were scared for their lives” I said with a smirk.</p><p>“They damn well should be. They are so not up to standard. I trust them to fly our helicopters, but too have my back in a fight? I’m not so sure” she said with a small smile.  </p><p>“They’d probably be more reliable if you didn’t leave them traumatised with broken bones.” I replied with a huff and quirked brow.</p><p>“Maybe..” She shook her head and looked back up at me. “How.. how was Cuba?” </p><p>“The place or the mission?” I tilted my head.</p><p>“Cause the mission went rather well, some bad guys who loved architecture it seems got in my way.. so apologies” she bit her lip </p><p>“What a shame, they could’ve been new friends.” She raised a brow.</p><p>“The place was awful. Cuba was humid and it poured down and it just sucked the soul out of me. The high walls and having to shove my way through the trees didn’t help my shoulder” I lifted my shoulder for emphasis. It had been a couple days since Cuba and a month at least since I fell a couple stories after nearly getting blown up.</p><p>I saw her wince a little. As she gazed at my shoulder.</p><p>“Percy.. I’m sorry that I was the assigned handler of that op. I should’ve done more prep… or scans... or I don’t know something. I… I felt awful. Correction, I feel awful.” She said as she lowered her head in shame? Regret? Resignation?</p><p>I couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Annabeth it’s alright I don’t blame you” </p><p>“I know.. I know it’s just we’ve known each other a long time and I…” she shook her head seemingly letting her sentence fade away.</p><p>“It's not you I or anyone blame.. if anyone’s to blame it's Luke” I said trying to ease her concern</p><p>She snapped her head up</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about Luke” she said faster and angrier than I expected.</p><p>“I know you don’t like bringing him up but I was just stating fact” I said calmly trying to placate her.</p><p>“We don’t know the facts! We hardly know anything Percy!” She stepped forward with anger on her face.</p><p>“Calm down.. I’m just saying that Luke obviously..” </p><p>“I SAID don’t talk about Luke. We don’t know what’s going on and for all we know maybe theirs some big secret we are all missing.” She was stabbing her finger into my chest as she spoke.</p><p>“Annabeth.. he tried to blow me up, that’s disregarding what he did that started this whole mess, you don’t remember the hanger?”</p><p>“OF COURSE I REMEMBER” She shouted in outrage and shoved me backward.</p><p>“I also remember Dubai Percy.. where you made the wrong call and it was all your fault that stuff went sideways” she said in a low hiss.</p><p>“Annabeth you were half conscious at best and he was trying to use you for his own gain. Its not my fault entirely what went down” I replied quickly in my defence. My patience was starting to grow thin. As I tried to ignore the voice inside my head which was most likely my conscious.</p><p>Yes it is your fault.</p><p>“IT’S EXACTLY! YOUR FAULT! You… I… I trusted you, I thought we were best friends and you didn’t listen to me and look what happened Percy” she got right up in my face.</p><p> “I was trying to protect you” I said honestly with anger in my voice. How could she still defend him? </p><p>“I don’t need your “Protection” I had it handled, you’re a coward Percy Jackson, SO DESPERATE to be the goddamn hero!” she stepped to the side and shoved past me. Storming off down towards mission control.</p><p>“I cant believe i was worried about you” she mumbled as she went in an ice filled tone.</p><p>I sighed and watched her go. Her golden hair tied up swinging behind her. Her shoulders tense and her strides long and quick. She couldn’t get away from me fast enough. Just chat Chiron said.. catch up he said.</p><p>Yeah right. </p><p>I shook my head realising i didn't get to really talk to Chiron about Luke. I followed her, the briefing from Jason was gonna start soon and I'm sure Annabeth's gonna be giving me the cold shoulder for the next month. </p><p>Great....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Criticism and thoughts welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All feedback is appreciated, new to writing would love thoughts and opinions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>